A Fiery Worry
by HSMLUVER218
Summary: OneShot. There is a fire at East High. What happens when Gabriella is trapped inside? Troyella!


**Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Ok so for those of you who have read Without You and are waiting for the sequel, I promise it will be out soon, I just have to finish writing a few chapters. But first I have wanted to post this one shot I wrote while on vacation. I hope you like it, it's my first one shot. Enjoy…**

A Fiery Worry

It was 5th period and Gabriella was sitting in English class listening to Mrs. White drag on and on about _Great Expectations_. Usually Gabriella enjoyed reading however this book was by far one of the most, if not the most boring book Gabriella had ever read. Mrs. White however practically worshiped _Great Expectations._

As her mind wandered she began to think about her friends and what they were currently doing as of now. Looking out into the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of something more exciting than Mrs. White's lecture, she noticed thick black smoke coming from the hallway. As she looked closer she could see orange flames blazing in the hall. Soon the fire alarm rung loudly throughout the school and the class began to panic once they realized they were trapped inside the classroom. Obviously the door was blocked with the fire and Mrs. White's classroom was one of 2 that was in the center of the school, so that meant there were no windows.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the school as the alarm rang through the building Troy and his class managed to escape outside. Once outside they were instructed to line up behind their teacher, Mr. Loftus. 

After Mr. Loftus had confirmed the entire class was present Troy began to scan the crowd for his friends. He found Chad first, his hair made him easy to spot. Then he spotted Taylor, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi. However he couldn't find Gabriella anywhere he looked. Troy hoped she was just behind the large crowd and Troy just couldn't see her. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head _"Hello, this is the 21__st__ century we have technology! I'll just text her"_ He pulled out his phone and wrote:

_R U OK?_

After pressing send he prayed he would get the response he wanted to hear.

* * *

Back in the classroom Gabriella was getting more and more frightened. As each minute passed more smoke made its way into the classroom until the entire room was filled with smoke. It was at the point where she was no longer breathing air but she was breathing smoke. She pulled her sleeve over her mouth to try and filter out some of the smoke. 

Suddenly she felt a single vibration in her pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the new text from Troy. She sighed, he was asking her if she was ok. Gabriella didn't want to send the text message she knew she had to send, but she did. Carefully she typed in her message and pressed send. Just as she put her phone back in her pocket she forgot about all the smoke and took a deep breath to calm herself, only to begin coughing violently as the smoke filled her lungs. All she wanted was to get out in the fresh air.

* * *

The minutes that went by as Troy stared at his phone waiting for a reply felt like hours. Finally his phone vibrated in his hand. Troy flipped open his phone and read the message, 

_I'm stuck in a classroom._

Troy heart cracked in two as he mentally screamed How? What? Why? No! He reread the message over and over and checked the number again and again to make sure it was from Gabriella.

Finally he realized that despite how much he hated to admit it, it was true. Gabriella, his Gabi, the Gabriella he loved more than anything was stuck inside the school that was burning angrily despite the actions of the fire fighters. Troy was not about to just stand there, he ran up to one of the fire fighters.

"Hey, you know there are still people in there!" He said.

"We know, but there is nothing we can do. The fire is too hot and the building is unstable, it's too dangerous to go in." the fire fighter said calmly.

"Too dangerous! Don't you have those special protective suits or something?" Troy asked angrily, his voice rising.

"Yes but under these conditions it wouldn't be safe." The fire fighter tried to explain.

"So you're telling me that it isn't safe even with protective gear! What about the people in there!" Troy yelled, he had completely lost it. His face was bright red. Coach Bolton noticed his son's anger and came rushing over.

"Troy, Troy calm down. It's ok."

"No dad it's not ok! Gabi is stuck inside!" Troy yelled.

"Troy Bolton! Calm down and do not yell at me or anyone else for that matter. Now are you sure she is stuck inside?" he said sternly.

"Yes I'm sure I sent her a text asking if she was ok and she said she was stuck inside." Troy said as calmly as he could.

"What class does she have 5th period?" Coach Bolton asked.

"English with Mrs. White." Troy answered quickly; he knew her schedule as well as he knew his own. Coach Bolton looked down at his clip board and nodded.

"You're right. She is in own of the 2 classes stuck inside. We'll just have to wait. There is nothing we can do except hope for the best." He said sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside Gabriella's breaths had become wheezes. The smoke was so thick and black she couldn't see anything as she crouched in the corner as far away from the door as possible. 

She began to hear rumbles, which she knew where things falling in the classroom above her. It was no surprise when the ceiling came crashing down. Gabriella covered her head as bricks and other heavy debris began falling. Hard bricks, heavy books and bits of broken glass fell on her, cutting her as they came in contact with her skin. She tried to keep conscious as she prayed someone would come and save her but her actions failed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Troy watched in horror as the English wing of the school came crashing down. Instinctively Troy tried to run toward the school but his father stopped him, 

"The firemen will go" Coach Bolton said his hand resting on Troy's shoulder. Troy had never been so afraid in his entire life. He prayed that Gabriella would be alright. Sure enough the fire fighters managed to put out the fire and were now searching for student trapped in the debris. As about a dozen firemen went back and fourth from the school to the ambulances Troy tried to figure out which one was Gabriella, but it was impossible. Soon the fire fighters had recovered all the bodies and Troy turned to his dad.

"Come on we've got to get to the hospital." Troy and Mr. Bolton rushed to the hospital, calling Mrs. Montez on the way to tell her what happened. She agreed to meet them at the hospital.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and made their way to the waiting room, which was filled with parents of East High students. Troy paced up and down the waiting room, unable to sit still; he just wanted to know if Gabriella was alright. Every 5 or 10 minutes a doctor would come out and call a patient's name. Each time the door opened Troy looked hopefully at the doctor, desperately wanting him or her to call Gabriella's name.

Finally after an agonizing hour and a half the doctor came out and called Gabriella Montez. Troy, Mrs. Montez and Mr. Bolton all walked over to the doctor.

"I am happy to report that Ms. Montez has regained consciousness." The three of them let out a sigh of relief. "However she is extremely weak and has suffered many injuries. She should however make a full recovery. I'll need you to make a list of people who are allowed to see her. Then please send only one person in at a time for today." The doctor explained before leaving.

Mrs. Montez went to see Gabriella first and then returned in about half an hour.

"You can go in now Troy. She'll be happy to see you." Mrs. Montez said.

"Thanks" Troy answered before walking towards Gabriella's room.

When Troy arrived, he slowly opened the door and studied Gabriella. Her face was covered in scrapes and scratches as were her arms. Her breathing was weak and slow and her eyes were closed gently. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey you" he said softly. Gabriella turned her head and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi" she whispered smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing his hand over hers.

"Better" she said weakly. Troy looked into her eyes. They were filled with pain and tiredness.

"That's good." He said not wanting to question her true feelings.

"What about you? How are you?" she asked him faintly. Typical Gabriella, always thinking of others before herself.

"I'm fine. But I've never been more scared in my life." Troy said touching her cheek. "I thought I was going to loose you."

"You're never going to loose me Troy. Look at me I survived this. I think I'm here to stay." Gabriella smiled placing her hand over Troy's, which was still on her cheek.

"Good. Because I don't plan on letting you go." Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it crap? Or did you like it? I hope you liked it. Anyway I'll try to post the 1****st**** chapter of the sequel to Without You soon. Please review!**


End file.
